


Once Upon A Time

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gallifrey, Gen, Half-human (on his mother's side), TARDIS sex, jury-rigging the TARDIS, lack of mention of looms, seeing the universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, two people got too close to the Time Vortex.</p><p>The revelation in A Good Man Goes To War regarding River's heritage throws a contentious bit of canon wide open, don't you think?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Time

Once upon a time a coupling snapped, and a TARDIS fell screeching through the Vortex. Once upon a time a Timelord cursed and made a forced landing on an obscure watery planet somewhere in the Milky Way.

Once upon a time a Timelord left her ship unattended and unlocked, and went out to search for some platinum and a mirror to fix the coupling.

Once upon a time two Earth teenagers were looking for a place to be alone, together.

Once upon a time a child was born on Earth who held all of time and space within her mind. A child was born who found her way from Earth to Gallifrey, and, though it took her hundreds of years, she had the time to do it in.

Once upon a time there was a Timelord on Gallifrey who longed to see the universe but who was too scared to run. Still, he saw it reflected in the eyes of his Earth-born Timelord wife.

Once upon a time on Gallifrey a child was born, to see the universe, and to remember Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> If this doesn't make much sense, it may be worth bearing in mind the following:
> 
> \- in the TV movie, the Doctor claims to be half-human, on his mother's side.  
> \- in A Good Man Goes To War, the Doctor explains that a child conceived close to the Time Vortex acquires Timelord characteristics.


End file.
